Chinese Dragon: Luong Lao-Shi 3: Coming to America
by Fudogg
Summary: The third of four "films" that goes into Lao-Shi's past. This time, learn how he left China to come to the United States.


Chinese Dragon: Luong Lao-Shi 3: Coming To America

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters other than my OCs and the story-line.**

 **A/N: Here it is: film 3 of 4. Hope you enjoy.**

January 1968

Amidst a crumbling cave, Lao-Shi, in his blue dragon form, flew out of the entrance with Bao, who was in her human form and was pregnant, in his arms. As Lao-Shi flew higher into the air, Bao moaned with pain, her body tensing. "Lao-Shi..." She moaned in English. "...It hurts..."

"I know." Lao-Shi told her in English as he flew away from the cave, which finally came crashing down. Looking down at Bao's tense form, Lao-Shi continued. "I'm taking you to the Island of Draco. They'll help you."

"Lao-" Bao started, but Lao-Shi cut her off as he looked up to pay attention to where he was going.

"Shh..." He told her. "...Just try to relax..." Right after Lao-Shi said this, Bao moaned in pain, turning her head to the side and burying it into Lao-Shi's chest.

LINE BREAK

About an hour later, Lao-Shi was still flying in the air, Bao lying motionlessly in his arms. However, Lao-Shi was forced to look down as he heard moaning coming from his wide. Staring down at her face, their eyes locked before Bao grunted, moaning in pain as she gave a push, making Lao-Shi's eyes widen.

"Lao-" Bao started, but she grunted in pain again, giving another push. "Lao-Shi..."

"Okay, just hold on." Lao-Shi told her as he looked up, speeding up.

"Lao-Shi, he-" Bao tried, only to grunt in pain again, giving another push. "-Help me. It hu-It hurts!" She managed through another push.

LINE BREAK

By the time Lao-Shi got to the Island of the Draco, landing on the grass, Bao was crying, tears of pain rolling down her cheeks as she clutched onto her husband's shoulder. "Just hang on..." Lao-Shi said quickly started to walk toward the Main Hall.

Seconds later, the doors burst open, and Lao-Shi walked into the room, making a frail looking Sinley, Councilor Zoila, Councilor Cantata, a younger Councilor with chocolate-colored skin and who wore purple robes, Councilor Zkryo and Councilor Calyx all look up as Lao-Shi reached the table.

"Dragon Lao-Shi..." Asked the younger Councilor in English as he stood up. "...What is going on?"

"Councilor Andam..." Lao-Shi spoke as Bao continued to cry in his arms, grunting again as she pushed again. "...My wife has been hurt badly. She needs help."

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Bao was lying on her back on one of the beds in the hospital, moaning in pain as a still dragon Lao-Shi stood a few inches away from the bed, watching as Bao grunted as she gave a push while Councilors Cantata and Zoila reached the side of the bed.

"Calm down, Dragon Bao Chun." Zoila said in English as she gently put her hand down on Bao's stomach, just as Bao grunted again, pushing.

Lao-Shi watched this, but turned his head to the side when he heard the sound of the door to the room opening, Councilor Andam walking into the room and turning so that he could walk toward Lao-Shi. "Dragon Lao-Shi, why don't you come with me?" Andam smiled warmly.

"But...Bao..."

"Councilor Zoila and Councilor Cantata are taking care of her." Andam said. "Plus, I need to have a talk with you."

A second after Andam said this, Lao-Shi sighed as he turned to the side and started to walk toward Lao-Shi, who continued to smile as he turned around and started to walk toward the exit.

Andam exited the room and stepped out into the hallway and took another step to where Councilors Zkryo and Calyx were sanding. Andam then turned around to face the door as Lao-Shi exited the hospital room.

"Close the door." Andam said.

Slowly, Lao-Shi obeyed and turned around, closing the door to the hospital room before he slowly turned back around. "What do you want?" Lao-Shi asked as he crossed his scaly arms. "I need to be in there with Bao."

"Don't think like that, Dragon Lao-Shi." Zkryo said in English as he and Calyx both took a step forward, Andam now standing in-between the two of them. "We don't wish to keep you away from your wife in her time of need, but we need to know."

"Know what?"

"What happened?" Calyx said in English. "How did this happen? Were you fighting some magical creature? If so, who did this?"

Sighing, Lao-Shi brought up his claws and started to rub his temples. "The sooner we know what happened..." Andam said. "...The sooner you can go back in there. Please, Dragon Lao-Shi."

Slowly lowering his claws, Lao-Shi stared at the three Council-members. Then, he opened his mouth: "Bao and I were going for a flight. It probably wasn't the best choice..." He added as he looked down at the floor.

"You can't look at it like that." Zkryo told him. "What's done is done. Please...continue..."

Sighing as he looked back up, Lao-Shi continued, his eyes filled with sadness: "We stopped at a cave, but when we went inside, we found that there were two other dragons in there. One of the two dragons hit Bao in the stomach. I got her out of there as quickly as I could. Then, I flew her down here."

"And the two dragons?" Calyx asked.

"I don't know." Lao-Shi told him. And I don't care. All I care about is Bao."

"You may not care." Andam said. "But we do care about bringing these two to justice. Can you please tell me where you last saw them? And...what they looked like?"

"At a cave in Hong Kong." Lao-Shi answered. "The cave collapsed. I don't think it would be hard to find. I don't know if it has an official name..." Then, he took a deep breath before he continued: "...One of them was older and had some kind of orb for a tail. That's what she used to hurt Bao."

"And the other?" Asked Andam eagerly.

"There was nothing out of the ordinary with the younger one." Lao-Shi said. "She was just Orchid-colored."

"Very well." Andam said with a nod of his head. "Thank you, Lao-Shi, you may go back inside." Then, Andam took a step forward and turned around to face Calyx and Zkryo. "Councilors, if you don't mind..."

"It'll take us a while..." Zkryo said. "...Possibly even all night, but I think we'll be able to find the cave that Dragon Lao-Shi mentioned."

Meanwhile, after the door to the hospital room opened, Lao-Shi stepped inside, only to freeze when he saw that Councilor Cantata was just inches away from him, having been moving toward the door.

"How is she?" Lao-Shi asked. After he said this, he turned his head to the side to see that Zoila was walking away from Bao, who was still lying on her back, crying out as she gave a push.

"Dragon Lao-Shi, it isn't good." Cantata said in English, making Lao-Shi slowly turn his head back to normal.

"What?" Lao-Shi asked, his eyes widening.

"Your wife is bleeding internally." Cantata reported. "She's bleeding too heavily. It can't be stopped. Dragon Lao-Shi...your wife is going to die..."

"Wh...No..." Lao-Shi's eyes widened and he slowly started to shake his head back and forth. "...No...Not my Bao. No..."

"There is more..." Cantata said, her voice filled with empathy as she took a step forward, reaching out with her hand, only to have Lao-Shi, who now had tears forming in his eyes, take a step back. "...Dragon Lao-Shi..." Cantata continued. "...Your wife is going to deliver tonight..."

"But..." Lao-Shi managed. "...She isn't due to give birth for about another week..."

"That may be..." Cantata said, clasping her hands together. "...But Dragon Bao Chun's body is preparing for delivery. Perhaps this is for the best. I don't think she's going to make it through the night. This way, the baby will make it...if...the baby was not hurt. We will have to see."

As Cantata said this, Lao-Shi could see Zoila re-entering the room, carrying about five rolled up rags, one stacked up on top of the other. As Zoila reached the foot of the bed, setting the rags down on the table as Bao continued to moan, Lao-Shi and Cantata both turned to the side and started to walk toward the bed, just as Bao, with tears in her eyes, grunted as she gave another push.

As Lao-Shi and Cantata reached the side of the bed, Zoila straightened up. "Okay, Bao." She said. "I'm going to help you give birth. The only thing I need from you is to be in dragon form. Can you do that for me, Bao?"

Both Cantata and Lao-Shi watched Bao as she squeezed her tear-filled eyes shut, grunting again as she gave another push. "Bao, please help me." Zoila seemed to actually be pleading. "Just try..."

Opening her eyes slightly, Bao managed to take a deep breath before her entire body was engulfed in a bright light, making both Lao-Shi and Cantata take a step back. As the light faded, Bao was lying in her full dragon form.

"Well done." Zoila smiled, just as Bao grunted as she pushed, a cry of pain escaping her.

"Okay..." Zoila said as she leaned forward, taking a rag, picking it up and unfolding it before she leaned forward and placed the rag down. "...When I tell you to, just push. Push as hard as you can. We need to get your baby out..."

Through the pained look on her face, Bao nodded once. However, just a second later, her eyes widened and she screamed, bringing her knees up. With a panicked look on her face, Zoila reached down and grabbed the rag, pressing it to Bao's body.

"Her water just broke." Zoila reported as she looked up, quickly looking back down, both Lao-Shi and Cantata turning their heads to the side to watch. However, when Bao screamed again, giving another push, both Cantata and Lao-Shi turned their heads back to normal.

As Bao screamed again, giving another push, Zoila stepped away, lifting up the rag, only to see that the rag was covered in blood. Lowering the rag with a look of worry in her eyes, Zoila watched as Bao screamed again, giving another push.

"It...It huuuuurrrts!" Bao wailed as she dug her claws into the bed. "Make the pa-pain go awaaay!" Just as she finished saying this, Bao released another shrill scream as she gave another push, Zoila leaning over and putting her hands where she needed to.

"Breathe, Bao!" Lao-Shi urged, his voice cracking as tears rolled down his cheeks.

As the contraction subsided, Bao started to pant heavily, however, as her stomach rose up and then down, she once again screamed in pain, her eyes widening. "What is it?" Lao-Shi asked.

"Breathing hurts!" Bao managed to answer before her body contracted again, Bao screaming in pain as Zoila stayed in a crouched position, her arms stretched out.

"You're doing great." Zoila said encouragingly. "Just a few more, then you'll be able to rest."

Just as Zoila finished saying this, Bao screamed again, her body pushing as hard as it could. Then, Bao screamed again, pushing again, and then pushing for a third time, and then for a fourth time.

Both Lao-Shi and Cantata turned their heads to the side when they sensed heard a weak cry, they saw Zoila bundling something up. Then, they could see her straightening up, a bundle in her hands, a bloodied baby's head visible.

"It's done." Zoila said. "Dragon Lao-Shi, keep Dragon Bao Chun company. Councilor Cantata, come with me please." She then turned around and started to walk away from the bed. Without a word, Cantata turned to the side and walked away from Lao-Shi, leaving Lao-Shi alone to turn his head back to normal when he heard a pained moan coming from Bao.

LINE BREAK

Much later in the night, Lao-Shi was still in his dragon form, sitting on his wife's bed, holding the still dragon Bao in his arms. As she was being held, Bao moaned in pain, her eyes slowly opening as Lao-Shi looked down on her.

"Lao-Shi..." Bao managed, just as the door to the hospital room opened, both Calyx and Zkryo entering in their dragon forms, both of them starting to move toward Bao's bed. "...Lao-Shi..." Bao tried again as Lao-Shi looked up.

"Shh..." Lao-Shi told her softly as he held her tighter, Calyx and Zkryo reaching the side of the bed. "...What?" Lao-Shi asked.

"We found one of the dragons." Zkryo reported.

"Are you sure?" Lao-Shi asked amidst a pained moan coming from Bao.

"It matched the description you gave." Calyx told him.

"Where is she now?" Lao-Shi asked.

"Down in the prison cells." Zkryo answered. "As for the other dragon..." He quickly changed the subject as he crossed his scaly arms. "...We have sent a team of dragons to the location to search for them."

"Now, if you'll excuse us, Dragon Lao-Shi..." Calyx said as he reached up and put his claws on Zkryo's shoulder. "...We have to meet with Councilor Sinley, Councilor Andam and Councilor Cantata to decide the fate of this dragon."

Nodding once, Lao-Shi watched as Calyx removed his claws from Zkryo's shoulder as he turned to the side, walking away, Zkryo doing the same.

Just as the two dragons passed out the door, Lao-Shi could hear his wife moaning in pain again, only this time, it was much louder. His eyes widening, Lao-Shi looked down to see that his wife's body was tense, her eyes wide and she looked extremely pale.

"Lao-" She started, but stopped with a grunt, her body relaxing.

"Bao, what's wrong?" Lao-Shi asked, only to see Bao slowly lower her head so that her scalp was touching the bed. "Bao? Bao? Bao!" Lao-Shi tried. trying to shake his wife, who did not respond. "Bao!"

"Bao!" As Lao-Shi tried calling his wife again, the door to the hospital opened and Councilor Zoila stepped inside in her human form. "Bao!" Lao-Shi tried again, giving Bao another shake.

"Oh, no." Zoila said as she reached the bed after rushing over to it. "I think she's gone into shock." She said as she leaned over to inspect that pale dragon.

"Do something!" Lao-Shi begged, his eyes widening even more.

"There's little that I can do." Zoila said as she straightened up. "And even if I do those things, there is little guarantee that they will help. I told you, Dragon Lao-Shi. She's going to die."

"There has to be something you can do!" Lao-Shi nearly shouted as he tightened his grip on his limp and dying wife.

"The only thing you can do is keep her company." Zoila said as she put her arms behind her back. "Make sure that she's not alone in her last moments..."

"There has to be..." Lao-Shi repeated helplessly, his voice small.

"Lao-Shi, I came here to tell you that I've finished checking over her baby." Zoila stated. "It's a girl...and she appears to be fine. The baby hasn't been hurt."

In his despair, Lao-Shi couldn't believe that the Councilor was telling him this while his wife was dying in his arms. "Do you think I care?!" Lao-Shi suddenly snarled, his eyes narrowing, making Zoila gasp in surprise. "I don't care about the stupid baby!"

"But, Dragon Lao-Shi..." Zoila tried as she took a step back. "...Who else will take care of h-?"

"I don't care!" Lao-Shi shouted at the top of his lungs. "Get rid of it! I never want to see that damn thing again in my life!"

After Lao-Shi finished shouting, Zoila had a mixture of shock and horror on her face. Despite this, as she took a step back, she spoke up: "Ve...Very well, Lao-Shi. I wi...will respect your wish..."

Then, she turned to the side and walked out of the room, leaving Lao-Shi to look down and whimper as he held his wife close to him.

LINE BREAK

Nine Days Later

Lao-Shi was sitting alone in his human form at a bar inside the local pub. With a glum look on his face, he reached out and grabbed a bottle of beer, her was completely unaware of Khircy walking up from behind. As Lao-Shi took a swig of his beer, Khircy quickly sat down next to him.

"Hey." Khircy said in English as Lao-Shi pulled the beer bottle away from his mouth and set it back down, turning his head to the side slowly. "I haven't seen you since the funeral." Khircy said as he turned his head to the side as well.

"That was only three days ago." Lao-Shi answered as he turned his head back to normal, reached out and grabbed his bottle.

"Yeah, but I usually see you every day."

"Well, I've been busy..." Lao-Shi told him as he picked up the bottle.

"Busy drinking..." Khircy added for him as he turned his head back to normal.

"So what?" Lao-Shi replied. "I can do whatever I want! I just lost my wife..."

"You do know that you're not the only one who lost a loved one, right?" Khircy pointed out as he put both of his hands on the table. "How are Bao's parents doing?"

"Both devastated." Lao-Shi answered before he took a swig of beer.

"Bet they aren't drinking themselves away..." Khircy mused as Lao-Shi set his beer bottle back down.

"I bet that Bao didn't pass away in their arms." Lao-Shi retorted.

"Her mother gave birth to her." Khircy countered. "They both raised her."

"Well, I protected her." Lao-Shi reacted as if what Khircy said was challenging him. "I loved her and I...I..." Sorrow quickly filled his eyes and he lowered his head. "...And I'm the reason she's dead..."

"No it's not..." Khircy said as he put a comforting hand on Lao-Shi's shoulder, making Lao-Shi slowly look up as Khircy slowly spun him to the side. Lao-Shi then looked up at Khircy with wide eyes as Khircy looked down on his friend.

"...Did you hit her, Lao-Shi?" Khircy asked. "Are you the one who caused her to bleed to death from the inside?"

"No, but-"

"Then it isn't your fault." Khircy smiled warmly. "It wasn't your fault that another dragon hit her. The dragons responsible are both dead, Lao-Shi. One of them died in the cave collapse and the other was executed."

"But is Bao's killer really dead?" Lao-Shi asked, his eyes filling with darkness. "They searched for only one night before they declared her dead."

"You're missing the point." Khircy said, his warm smile fading. "What I'm trying to tell you is that it's not your fault. You need to move on, Lao-Shi. You're not even 26 years old. You're too young for this kind of grief. Don't grieve yourself to death. Don't drink yourself to death. Lao-Shi, try to move on and live."

LINE BREAK

Four Years Later

"WA-HA! YA-CHA!" Jumping over a crowd of people and then jumping back into the air, Lao-Shi landed in the middle of a nightclub, posing for the dancers, who applauded him. "So..." He asked as he un-buttoned his shirt. "...Which one of you groovy babies called for a dragon, huh?" Then, he posed again. "WAH!"

BLACKOUT; PLAY OPENING CREDITS

The door to Lao-Shi's apartment opened, allowing Fu Dog to walk in as he rubbed his afro-covered head. Lao-Shi, with a blank look on his face. "So..." Fu Dog said as he turned his head to the side, watching as Lao-Shi turned back around after closing the door.

"What, Fu Dog?"

"If..." Fu said as he turned around. "...If we're going to be partners, I thought that maybe it would be best if we got to know each other. Do you mind?"

"There isn't anything I need to know about you, Fu Dog..." Lao-Shi said as he started to walk toward Fu, who was standing in front of Lao-Shi's chair, making Fu Dog take three steps back as Lao-Shi reached the chair. Lao-Shi then turned to the side and hopped up onto the chair.

"Okay, fair enough..." Fu shrugged as he walked back over to the chair, turning to the side to face his new partner. "...My life's not that interesting. But what about you?"

"What about me?" Lao-Shi asked darkly, his eyes narrowing.

"Aw, come on..." Fu said. "...What's the matter with you? You haven't been yourself since you defeated The Dark Dragon."

At first, Lao-Shi looked like he didn't know how to respond. However, he then sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"How about I prompt you?" Fu offered. "You seemed to like that Chang lady. You single? Aren't you a little old to be single. I mean, c'mon. How old are you?"

"Speak for yourself, Fu Dog." Lao-Shi as he crossed his arms. "I'm thirty years old, and yes, I'm single."

"You never had a girlfriend?" Fu tried to smile. "You want that Chang to be the first?"

"Fu Dog!" Lao-Shi suddenly snapped, having had enough. "You want to know the truth? Do you?"

"Sure."

"Fine, I'll tell you!" Lao-Shi said then hopped off of the chair, making Fu Dog take a step back. Looking down at the floor, Lao-Shi sighed before he looked back up, putting his hands on his hips. "I like Chang, but she's not the one. I...I had a wife, Fu Dog."

"You did?" Fu asked. "What happened? Why isn't she with you? Did you get a divorce?"

"She died, Fu Dog." Lao-Shi answered sadly. "She was murdered by another dragon."

"Really?" Fu raised an eyebrow. "But I thought that The Dark Dragon was the only dragon to ever go bad."

"There's a difference between doing wrong and being corrupted by dark magic, Fu Dog." Lao-Shi told the shar-pei before he sighed. "Besides, maybe the two dragons weren't all that bad. I provoked them after all..."

"Did you two...have any kids?" Fu asked.

"No." Lao-Shi said as he shook his head once, then continued, only to stop abruptly as his eyes widened. "No, we-"

 _"Get rid of it! I never want to see that damn thing again in my life!"_ His exact words ran through his head, making his eyes widen even more.

"Uh, Lao?" Fu asked.

"Please go and leave me..." Lao-Shi said as he lowered his head to look at the floor. "...I'll see you in the morning, Fu Dog. I need to be alone right now..."

LINE BREAK

The next morning, Lao-Shi landed on the Island of Draco. Getting down on all fours, Lao-Shi allowed Fu Dog to hop off before he straightened back up. "You wait here, Fu Dog." Lao-Shi said as he turned his head to the side and looked down at the shar-pei. "I promise I won't be that long..."

LINE BREAK

The doors to the Main Hall were pushed open and the still dragon Lao-Shi stepped inside, finding five of the six Councilors seated. From left to right, Instead of Calyx sitting in his seat, there sat a man with violet robes and white hair with a white beard, then there was Zkryo, then Andam, then Zoila, and then Cantata. Sinley's chair was empty.

"Aw, Dragon Lao-Shi..." Andam said with a smile on his face as he stood up, Lao-Shi reaching their table. "...Councilor Chang sent us the report that you have destroyed The Dark Dragon. Very good. A job well done." He said as he clasped his hands together.

"Thank you, Councilors." Lao-Shi said respectfully as he glanced over to the empty seat. "Uh, where is Councilor Chang now?"

"She has not yet returned from Hong Kong." Zkryo said. "According to her, she still has business there."

"And in case you have not yet met..." Andam kept his smile plastered to his face as he indicated to the Councilor sitting in Calyx's seat. "...Please stand, Councilor Kulde..." Without a word, the new Councilor, Kulde stood up. "...Lao-Shi, this is Councilor Kulde. He has taken up Councilor Calyx's position after Calyx's unfortunate demise during this year's Grand Equinox Hunt."

"Pleasure to meet you, Dragon Lao-Shi..." Councilor Kulde said politely.

"The pleasure is all mine." Lao-Shi returned while the smiling Andam sat back down in his chair.

"What can I do for you, Dragon Lao-Shi?" He asked.

"Actually, I wanted to talk with Councilor Zoila." Lao-Shi said. "Privately..."

LINE BREAK

"Okay, Dragon Lao-Shi..." Zoila said as she closed the doors to her quarters. Then, she turned around to face the blue dragon. "...What is this all about?"

"My daughter..."

"Your daughter?" Zoila raised an eyebrow. "What are you-?" However, before she could finish, Zoila's eyes widened in realization. "Oh..." She said, crossing her arms. "...You mean your daughter that you told me to get rid of?"

"I made a mistake." Lao-Shi told her. "I was frightened. I was sad. I didn't want to lose Bao. I know it's been four years, but I just realized my mistake. What did you end up doing with her?"

As she listened to this, Zoila lowered her arms. "I did exactly what you told me to do, Dragon Lao-Shi." She said. "I told you that I would respect your wishes."

"What did you do with her?" Lao-Shi asked, the tone of his voice rising.

"I put her up for adoption, Lao-Shi." Zoila answered. "What did you think I was going to do? Keep her for myself?"

"Wh...Where is she now?" Lao-Shi asked, his eyes widening.

"At an adoption home."

"But where?" Lao-Shi asked, taking a step closer to her. "Councilor, I made a mistake and I need to know where she is. I...I need to get her back..."

"Lao-Shi..." Zoila said as she took a step back. "...It's too late. That was four years ago. She could have been adopted by now."

"But what if she's still there?" Lao-Shi asked. "There's still a chance, right?"

"I suppose..."

"Then I have to know where she is." Lao-Shi said as he clasped his claws together, pleading. "Councilor, please. Please help me."

LINE BREAK

December 30th 1972

Opening the door to his apartment and stepping inside, Lao-Shi gasped as he saw that Councilor Zoila was sitting in his chair, Fu Dog standing at her feet on all fours. As the door creaked as Lao-Shi closed it, Zoila turned her head to the side to see him walking over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Lao-Shi asked.

"You told me that you wanted to know where your daughter was." Zoila said as she stood up from the chair, turning to the side.

"Well?" Lao-Shi asked, watching as Zoila crouched down so they could look into each other's eyes. "Where is she?"

"She's wound up in an American orphanage." Zoila said. "She's still there, too. I found her last night after several months of research."

"America?" Lao-Shi asked, his eyes widening.

"America." Zoila confirmed. "The establishment is called Tikva Orphanage." After saying this, she reached into her robes and pulled out a folded up piece of paper, which she handed to Lao-Shi, who took it. "This is a map to it. Once you're in Manhattan, you'll be able to find it. And this..." She then reached into her robes again and pulled out a black and white photo which showed a small girl with black hair who was sitting down on the floor with a small smile on her face.

"Is that her?" Lao-Shi asked as he took the picture.

"Yes." Zoila said. "Your daughter is still there. If you really want to reunite with her, you now have all you need. I suggest you hurry. The longer you wait, the more likely someone is to claim her and adopt her."

LINE BREAK

The next morning, Fu Dog had a pout on his face as he was sitting in a crate that was on a conveyer belt onto the plane inside the terminal. If her had been looking out the window to his side, he probably would have been able to see Lao-Shi outside, who was facing Khircy.

"So, this is it..." Khircy said in a sorrowful tone as he put his hands on his hips. "...You're leaving Hong Kong..."

"Yeah..." Lao-Shi said slowly as he looked up.

"...I just wish that you had told me earlier..." Khircy said as he looked down. "...So I could have prepared..."

"I didn't even know until last night."

"So, are you going to come back here once you find your daughter?"

"I don't know." Lao-Shi answered.

"So...this could be it?" Khircy asked. "I could quite possibly never see you again?"

Taking a deep breath, Lao-Shi released it before he answered: "It's very possible, Khircy."

Closing his eyes, Khircy took a deep breath before he opened his eyes again, getting down on his noise and putting his hands on Lao-Shi's shoulders as Lao-Shi looked down at him. "In that case, you were a great friend, Lao-Shi. I hope I see you again one of these days."

"So do I." Was Lao-Shi's reply.

LINE BREAK

January 2nd 1973; John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York

"And thank you for flying Boeing Airlines." Said the captain over the plane intercom as the plane touched down on the runway, starting to roll across it. "We hope you enjoyed your flight and we hope you have a great New Year."

LINE BREAK

Exiting the terminal with one suitcase in his hand and with Fu Dog's leash in the other, both Fu and Lao-Shi made their way to the end of the sidewalk amidst pedestrians, waiting for a ride, cars passing by them quickly.

As they waited, neither were aware of a girl flying high in the sky on a hover-board. The girl had Auburn-colored hair that was in a pony-tail that went down to her back, some of her hair in the middle of the pony-tail braided. She wore a Huntsclan Apprentice's uniform: black pants and a black over garment with a blood-red "H" over her heart area over a Beige-ish suit. Her boots, belt and mask were also the Beige-ish color. The female apprentice had brown eyes, but her eyes also had a section of blue in them, along with the brown. In her hands, she held a pot of leprechaun gold.

Making a turn in the air on her board, the female apprentice continued on her way.

LINE BREAK

In a rather run-down building, a tall, muscular man wearing ninja attire that was all black, a belt with a blood-red "H" on it, a Beige-ish cape and a dragon skull helmet was walking back and forth in his quarters impatiently. Even though he wore a dragon skull helmet, his long red hair still came down against his back.

Turning around to face his door, the Huntsclan Master started to walk, but after only three steps, the door to his room opened and the female apprentice entered, carrying the pot of gold in one hand under his arm.

"Slaysir, I-" She began, only to stop as her master, Slaysir, strode over her quickly with much anger in his bodily presentation. "-I...I got the gold..."

"That may be, my apprentice..." Slaysir growled. "...But you were supposed to be back twenty minutes ago. You know that we have two special guests coming."

"Yes, master." The apprentice said. "Are they here yet?"

"No." Slaysir responded as he crossed his arms. "But they should be here any moment now."

LINE BREAK

Without the leprechaun pot in her possession, the female apprentice accompanied Slaysir out of the dark hall and out into the main part of the lair, where there were two stands. On one of the stands stood a much younger, shorter, scrawnier Huntsclan master who wore the same attire as Slaysir, only on top of that, he also wore Beige-ish, pointy shoulder pads that also served as a face mask underneath his helmet. He also clutched his Huntsclan staff, and to his side stood a male apprentice who wore the same uniform as Slaysir's apprentice.

Hearing a thudding noise, the smaller Huntsclan master turned his head to the side to see Slaysir getting up on top of his stand, his apprentice standing below him at the side of his stand. "You're lucky..." The younger Huntsclan master said as he narrowed his eyes. "...She's not here yet."

"Good to know..." Slaysir growled, just as from out in the next hall, the female Hong Kong Huntsclan master, wearing her Hong Kong Huntsclan uniform, walked into the room, Rong, who wore his Hong Kong Huntsclan uniform as well as dark blue surgical gloves over his hands, at her side.

"Aw..." Slaysir said, watching as Rong and the female Huntsclan soldier stopped in front of them. "...Welcome to the New York branch of the Huntsclan. I am Slaysir." As he said this, he brought his hand up to his chest. "And my partner..." He added, using his other arm to indicate the younger Huntsclan master. "...Is called Huntscommander."

"This is my apprentice." Huntscommander said as he used his staff to indicate his male apprentice. "And the girl is Slaysir's."

"We appreciate the introduction." The Hong Kong Huntsclan master said in perfect English.

"And we appreciate you gracing us with your presence." Huntscommander returned. "However, you never explained why you chose to come down here..."

"It was my request." Rong spoke up, also in perfect English.

"Was it?" Huntscommander asked as he narrowed his eyes, amused.

"Back in June 1965..." Rong explained. "...I suffered a humiliating and debilitating defeat back in Hong Kong. After two years of physical therapy for my injuries, after three years of mastering the English language and after just being released from the Huntsclan Academy a month ago, I have decided to stay here for a fresh start."

"And so you ask us?" Slaysir asked.

"Precisely." Rong replied.

"That is not such a big request." Slaysir said as he crossed his arms. "Many soldiers are relocated to different places in the world."

"What should make you any different?" Huntscommander added.

"If you think it would be best to start over here, than you are probably correct." Slaysir said as he turned his head to the side. Then, he looked down at his apprentice; his apprentice staring at Rong. "You are more than welcome in this branch. How about I let my apprentice show you around?"

LINE BREAK

A yellow taxi pulled up at a curb, allowing the back passenger's seat door to open, Fu Dog, still restrained by his leash, hopping out, followed by Lao-Shi. Both Lao-Shi and Fu Dog took a step as Lao-Shi reached behind himself and closed the door.

As the taxi sped off, Lao-Shi and Fu Dog both stared at the building in front of them, the sign above the door reading: _**Tikva Orphanage**_.

"I don't think they allow dogs in there, Fu Dog." Lao-Shi said as he looked down.

"Well, what are ya gonna do?" Fu retorted. "Tie me up outside and then go in on your own?"

LINE BREAK

Fu pouted as he sat alone outside, the end of his leash tied around a pole, tethering him to it, while Lao-Shi stepped into the orphanage, his eyes widening as he saw that all of the kids were out: five were rolling a ball to one another as they all sat in a circle, three others were playing with building blacks, six others were in the corner reading various books. Looking around, Lao-Shi finally spotted his daughter, who was sitting in another corner, all alone, not doing anything.

His eyes widening with sadness, Lao-Shi was forced to turn his head back to normal when he heard footsteps, and he was forced to look up as he saw a tall woman with a smile on her face standing in front of him. The woman had short red hair and wore glasses, as well as a blue sweater and a black skirt that went down to her knees.

"Welcome." She said. "My name is Irene Shira. May I ask you who you are?"

"My name is Luong Lao-Shi." Lao-Shi told her.

"Chinese?" Irene raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a problem?" Lao-Shi narrowed his eyes.

"Absolutely not." Irene Shira smiled. "Now, are you looking for a child to adopt?"

"Of course."

"Well, as you can see we have a marvelous selection of wonderful children that deserve loving homes..." Irene said as she extended both of her arms out. "...Now, would you like to get to know all of the children and then chose?" She smiled as she clasped her hands together.

"No." Lao-Shi said. "I already know which one I want."

"You...You do?" Irene's smile quickly faded as she continued to look down on Lao-Shi.

"Yes..." Lao-Shi said as he turned to the side, pointing out at his young daughter. "...That one."

LINE BREAK

Now sitting in a chair opposite Irene, who was sitting at her desk with a row of paperwork spread out, Lao-Shi stared at the woman.

"Okay, before I have you fill out the paperwork, I'm going to do something with you that I do will all of my clients." Irene said.

"Okay."

"I'm just going to ask you a few questions, and these concern little Susan." Irene continued as she put her hands on the desk.

"Very w-Wait, Susan?" Lao-Shi started, but he stopped himself and raised an eyebrow. "What kind of name is Susan? She's Chinese."

"Well, she didn't have a name when she arrived here as an infant." Irene shrugged. "So, we named her. Does that bother you?"

"Actually, it-"

"Now think about this, Mr. Luong." Irene said seriously. "This is the only name that she's ever known. I suppose you could try to legally change it once she belongs to you, but that could confuse her."

Seeing as Lao-Shi said nothing at this, Irene smiled as she continued: "May I ask you the questions now?" She asked.

"Go ahead..."

"Well, my first question is what kind of life do you plan to give her?" Irene asked. "How are you going to provide for her?"

"Well I...I never thought of that." Lao-Shi said honestly.

"Do you have a job?"

"No, I just arrived here from Hong Kong today."

"You just arrived here in the city and you're already planning to adopt a young child?" Irene asked, her eyes filled with disbelief.

"Well, she's my daughter."

"I'm afraid she isn't, Mr. Luong." Irene told him. "It appears to me that-"

"No, you don't understand!" Lao-Shi raised his voice as he leaned closer to the desk. "That girl is-"

"No, I'm afraid that you don't understand." Irene cut him off, holding up a finger. "The fact of the matter is that you have no job, no house and no money to support yourself with, let alone a girl who isn't even five years old yet."

"What are you saying?" Lao-Shi asked, his eyes wide with worry as he leaned back against his chair.

"You are not fit to be a parent." Irene said. "I'm sorry, Mr. Luong. Maybe once you have a job, some money and a place to house a child, you can come back here. But for now, I refuse to release any child in this vicinity to you."

LINE BREAK

Still pouting, Fu Dog perked up when he saw the door to the orphanage open, Lao-Shi stepping out and slowly turning to walk toward the shar-pei his head lowered.

"Hey, where's your daughter?" Fu asked as Lao-Shi reached him, reached out and started to untie his leash.

"They refused to let me adopt her." Lao-Shi said in a sad tone and as Fu Dog stared at Lao-Shi's face, Fu could see that tears were starting to form in his eyes.

LINE BREAK

"And this will be your quarters." Slaysir said as he opened the door to a rather dark room. Stepping inside, he was followed both by Rong and his apprentice, Rong walking up to Slaysir's side, looking around the room, finding a bed, and not much else. "Of course, you may do whatever you like with it to make it yours." Slaysir said.

Then, Slaysir turned around to face his apprentice. "Yes, master?" She asked.

"I want you to take our newest member out." Slaysir said as he put his hands on his hips. "And I want you to show him around the city."

"Of course, master." His apprentice said respectfully as she bowed.

LINE BREAK

"Hey, it's Chinatown." Fu said with a smile on his face as he and Lao-Shi, who still had his head lowered, walked down the sidewalk. "Huh?" Fu asked as he turned his head to the side.

"I messed up, Fu Dog." Lao-Shi said sadly. "I was so upset with the fact that my wife was dying that I didn't think about the future. I didn't think about my daughter."

"But hey, you didn't seem very upset about her when I first met you." Fu said. "In fact, you seemed to be happily hitting on Chang. It wasn't until after you defeated The Dark Dragon and I asked you about any possible family members that you freaked out."

"That's because I had forgotten her, Fu Dog." Lao-Shi said. "It was like I had never met Bao. I had never shared any of my life with her. I had never suffered the pain of her death."

"Hmm..." Fu replied as he turned his head back to normal. "...You need some lunch..."

"What?" Lao-Shi asked, his eyes widening.

"You heard me." The shar-pei said as he started to walk, pulling Lao-Shi so that Lao-Shi had to walk. "You need some food."

LINE BREAK

Flying behind Slaysir's apprentice on the back of her hover-board, Rong looked to the side and looked down at the ground, seeing all of the people walking on the ground, going about their day and not having any clue of the two hunters flying above them.

"So, where are we going?" Rong asked as he looked back up and turned his head back to normal.

"Central Park." The apprentice said as she turned her head to the side. "Although there won't be any during the day, there are plenty of magical creatures there at night." As she finished saying this, she turned her head back to normal. "Mostly unicorns."

"Good to know." Rong said. "Hey, just out of curiosity: what's your name?" As he continued, he crossed his arms. "And I don't mean Hunts-something or Slay-something or Kill-something. Your real name."

"What's it to you?" The apprentice asked as she turned her head back to the side.

"My master back in Hong Kong..." Rong said as he lowered his arms to his sides. "...Who is unfortunately now deceased, preferred it if we were just up-front with each other. He thought it was better if we used our real names."

"Why?" The apprentice asked as she turned her head back to normal.

"He just did." Rong shrugged. "And for some reason, I grew to like that. My name is Rong. So, are you going to tell me yours?"

There was about a fifteen second span of time in which the apprentice didn't say anything. However, after fifteen seconds, she turned her head to the side again. "Sade." She told him. "I suppose it's nice to meet you, Rong."

LINE BREAK

Still walking along with Fu around Chinatown, Fu Dog had his head turned to the side, looking at all of the shops that they were passing by. However, the two of them soon reached the end of the block and they had to slowly turn around the corner.

Continuing on, Fu Dog turned his head to the side again, looking at the shops they were passing by. As they reached the third shop on the block, a shop with the zip code 10048 on one of the windows. Fu looked up to see the words _**Canal Street Eatables.**_

"Found one." Fu said happily as Lao-Shi turned to the side, looking up, Fu Dog turning his head to the side to look at Lao-Shi. "Can you go in there and get some food for lunch?"

As Fu asked this, Lao-Shi stared at the shop, his eyes landing on a sign on the window opposite the window with the zip code on it. Printed on the sign on the window were two words: _**Now hiring**_.

His eyes widening, Lao-Shi quickly turned his head to the side and looked down. "Alright, Fu Dog." He said. "But be warned that it might take me a while."

"Just hurry it up." Fu replied. "I'm hungry."

LINE BREAK

Standing at a counter with a cash register stood a young woman with red hair that went down her back. She wore a green work short with a name tag on the chest area. The bell above the door rang out and Lao-Shi walked into the shop.

"Welcome to Canal Street Eatables..." The young woman said as she placed her hands on the counter top. "How may I help you?"

Instead of walking to the counter, Lao-Shi stayed at the door, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the name tag on woman's shirt: _**Donna**_.

"Donna..." Lao-Shi spoke up. "...I take it you work here..."

"Uh, yeah..." Donna replied. "...That's why I'm asking you what you'd like to order to eat."

"I'm not interested in ordering food." Lao-Shi said as he put his hands on his hips. "I was actually coming in here because of the sign."

"You want a job?" Donna asked. "Well..." She added as she pulled her hands off of the counter and crossed her arms. "...That decision is not mine to make."

"Who can I talk to?" Lao-Shi asked.

"My boss." Donna replied.

LINE BREAK

In another room in the shop, a man who looked to be in his early sixties, sat at a desk, looking down at something he was writing. The man had grey hair and wore black slacks and a white buttoned-up shirt underneath a dark blue vest.

"Um, sir?" Came Donna's voice, making the man look up to see Donna standing in the doorway, Lao-Shi standing at her side.

"Yes, Donna?" The man asked.

"This man saw the sign." Donna said as she pointed down at Lao-Shi. "He says that he is interested in working here."

"Very well, Donna." The man said. "You may go. I will talk to him."

Nodding once, Donna turned and left Lao-Shi, who took two more steps into the room, only to stop as the man stood up. "Do you have an application?" The man asked. "Or would you like to sign one out now?"

"Um, I'll sign one out now."

Nodding once, the man sat back down and opened up one of the drawers of the desk. Reaching in, the man pulled out a piece of paper; holding it in both of his hands as he stood back up, extending both of his arms out. "Here you are..." He said.

LINE BREAK

Moments later, the man was sitting back down in his chair, reading over Lao-Shi's application. "Hmm..." The man said as he lowered the application. "...So, you have no experience?"

"Well, no." Lao-Shi said, who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the desk.

"And you just moved here from Hong Kong?"

"Yes." Lao-Shi said. "Please, allow me to explain." Holding up his arms, he began to explain: "It will be five years at the end of this month since I lost my wife. She died shortly after giving birth to our daughter. In my time of mourning, I put my daughter up for adoption. Now that I've come to my senses, I have learned that my daughter is being housed at an orphanage here in the city. So, I left almost everything behind to come here and get her."

"What does this have to do with you wanting to work here?"

"I don't want to work here, I have to work here." Lao-Shi told the man as he lowered his hands to his lap. "I made a mistake when I put my daughter up for adoption. I want to get her back, but when I tried, the woman running the orphanage refused to let me adopt her because I didn't have a job to support her with. Please, I need this job. It's the only way that I'll be allowed to adopt her."

LINE BREAK

Fu Dog was still sitting outside, staring at the door, not tethered to anything as he stared at the restaurant. Finally, the door opened and Lao-Shi stepped outside, however, instead of the shirt he was wearing when he entered, he was wearing a green shirt with his name tag on the chest area. As Lao-Shi walked toward him, Fu's eyes widened.

"Oh, no." The shar-pei said as Lao-Shi reached him. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Fu Dog, this is what's best for us." Lao-Shi tried.

"Us?" Fu asked. "You were supposed to get us lunch!"

"This isn't about food, Fu Dog!" Lao-Shi continued, crossing his arms. "This is about getting my daughter back. Now come on." He finished as he lowered his arms and turned around, starting to walk back to the shop.

However, Lao-Shi stopped after only three steps and then he turned his head to the side. "My new boss, Mr. Schneir knows everything. He's allowing us to stay here until I earn enough money to both adopt my daughter and pay for a place to live here. Come on, Fu Dog." He then turned his head back to normal and continued to walk toward the shop.

LINE BREAK

Inside the shop, Lao-Shi was hunched over the counter, his chin in his hand as he stood next to Donna, who also had her chin in her hand. "So, is every day usually like this?" Lao-Shi asked as he lowered her hand and turned his head to the side.

"Pretty much." Donna replied, not even bothering to look at Lao-Shi.

"How do you even manage to stay in business?"

"We occasionally get customers." Donna replied, finally lowering her hand and turning her head to the side. "But not always. Seeing as this isn't an eat-in place, we suffer a little bit."

"Then how do you get your customers?"

"Deliveries." Donna shrugged.

Just as Donna said this, she was forced to turn her head back to normal when she heard a ringing sound. Reaching down with both of her hands, Lao-Shi watched as she pulled out an old, light blue-colored phone as it rang.

Donna pulled the phone off of the receiver and put it to her ear. "Hello, Canal Street Eatables. Can I take your order?"

LINE BREAK

"Alright, Lao-Shi..." Mr. Schneir said as he stepped out of a room in the shop, where Lao-Shi was facing him. In Mr. Schneir's hand was a plastic bag with food in it. In his other hand was a small piece of paper.

As Mr. Schneir reached Lao-Shi, he knelt down and first held out the plastic bag, which Lao-Shi took with one hand. Then, Mr. Schneir held out the piece of paper, which Lao-Shi took with his other hand.

"That is the street name and the address of the customer." Mr. Schneir said seriously. "You have thirty minutes to get there before the order is late, and therefore free. This is your first outing, Lao-Shi. Don't mess up."

LINE BREAK

Stepping out of Canal Street Eatables, Lao-Shi turned to the side and lifted up the piece of paper, reading the message on the paper: 95751, Worth Street.

LINE BREAK

As he lowered the piece of paper, Lao-Shi was standing in front of a purple-colored building, the numbers 95751 on the side of the house, just beside the door.

Quickly, Lao-Shi started to walk up the stairs and as soon as he reached the porch, he lifted up he hand with the piece of paper in it and knocked on the door twice before he lowered his hand and took a step back. Then, he waited.

About ten seconds later, the door to the house opened and a rather fat, balding man who wore only a tank-top and a pair of boxer shorts stepped out onto the porch.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Sade and Rong continued to ride on Sade's hover-board. Lowering it down onto the roof of one of the buildings, Rong turned to the side and walked off. "What are we doing here?" He asked as he turned around, watching as Sade stepping off of her board.

"I thought you might like to see this area." She told him, pitting her hands on her hips. "You are from China, after all..."

"That doesn't mean that I want to see Chinatown." Rong told her. "I'm here for a fresh start. Not to dwell on my old home."

"Okay, so then do you want to go back to the Huntslair?" Sade asked as lifted her her arms up, crossing them over her chest.

"I think that would be best..." Rong said as he started to walk toward Sade. However, as Rong reached her, Sade only turned to the side and stepped back, allowing Rong to keep walking, making his way over to the ledge of the building. Putting his arms behind his back, Rong narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth again: "...I came here for a fresh start, not to be reminded of my failure..."

Meanwhile, on the sidewalk, several feet away, Lao-Shi was walking toward the building, his ultimate destination being Canal Street Eatables. Holding the tip he had been given in his hand, Lao-Shi stared ahead of himself.

However, he soon noticed Rong on the roof. "Huh?" Lao-Shi's eyes widened. Stopping in his tracks, he looked up, staring completely up at Rong as Rong moved his arms to his sides.

 _FLASH_

 _Rong was standing in a fighting position down in the lower level of Zemin's lair, facing both Lao-Shi and Bao._

 _FLASH_

It's him!" Lao-Shi gasped, just as he saw Rong turning back around and walking away from the edge. "No!" Lao-Shi whispered to himself as he narrowed his eyes. "He can't get away! I thought Bao and I dealt with him. Well, now I'll finish him off."

Looking down and stuffing his money into the pocket of his pants, Lao-Shi stared in front of himself, seeing that no humans were coming. He quickly spun around, seeing that no humans were walking from behind him.

"Okay." Lao-Shi said as he clenched his fists at his side, a bright light engulfing him. As soon as the light faded, a blue dragon flew up into the air.

Back on the roof, Sade took off on her hover-board, Rong behind her. After getting high enough in the air, the hover-board stopped going up and started to go forward. After about five seconds of going forward, Lao-Shi swooped up in front of the hover-board and stopped, quickly lashing out and slamming his tail into Sade before she could react, making Sade grunt as she fell back against Rong, making Rong grunt as they were both thrown off of the board.

As the hover-board continued to fly toward Lao-Shi, Lao-Shi grunted as he flew up some more, grunting again as he lashed out with his tail, his tail slicing the board in two.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the building that the two Huntsclan apprentices had landed on, Sade was already sitting up and was staring up at Lao-Shi as Rong moaned with pain, sitting up. "What was that about?" Rong demanded as he turned his head to the side to look at Sade.

"Look up and you will see..." Was all Sade said.

Taking her advice, Rong turned his head back to normal and then looked up so that both he and Sade were looking up at Lao-Shi as the two separate pieces of the hover-board fell to the ground several feet below.

Looking at Lao-Shi, Rong's eyes widened in shock. "I...I think I recognize him..." He stammered. "...I...I...I do! I do recognize him!" As he finished saying this, his eyes narrowed, just as from up in the air, Lao-Shi dived down, flying toward both hunters.

Growling, Rong pushed himself into a standing position, while still looking up, while Sade lowered her head and turned it to the side. Rong lowered his head back to normal as Lao-Shi finally landed on the roof on his feet, he and Rong staring at each other.

"You..." Both Lao-Shi and Rong growled in unison after about five seconds of the two of them just staring at each other.

"Why are you here?" Lao-Shi growled.

"I could ask the same of you, beast!" Rong spat as he clenched his fists. "But I'd rather not. I'd rather slay you!"

Just after saying this, Rong grunted as he jumped into the air, flipping backwards and holding himself up with his palms on the ground as he lashed out with his foot, kicking Lao-Shi in the chin, making the blue dragon grunt and jerk his head back while Sade grunted as she forced herself down into a crouching position, holding herself with her hands as she swung her right leg to the side, aiming to knock Lao-Shi over.

However, Sade's leg only swiped through thin air as Lao-Shi lifted off of the ground. Quickly, Lao-Shi lashed out with his tail, which hit Rong in the chest, making him grunt as he was thrown backwards, off of his feet.

With a grunt, Rong landed on his back with such a force that his legs came up, making him flip over that he was lying on his stomach.

Growling as he slowly picked himself up onto his feet, Rong could see Lao-Shi flying toward him. Quickly, Lao-Shi opened his mouth and blew out a torrent of fire. With a grunt, Rong quickly jumped out of the way before the fire could hit him.

The fire faded into thin air from Rong's side and Lao-Shi whizzed past. Quickly turning around as Lao-Shi flew by him, Rong managed to grab onto Lao-Shi's tail, grunting as he was lifted off of his feet.

As Lao-Shi flew into the air, Rong grunted as he climbed up on his back, finally peering over Lao-Shi's shoulder. "So, tell me, dragon..." Rong said. "...Where's the other dragon that you fought me with?"

"She's dead..." Lao-Shi growled.

"Oh..." Surprisingly, Rong's eyes were filled with sadness. "...I'm so sorry...that I wasn't the one who ended her life!" He finished, his eyes narrowing.

Then, with a grunt, Rong lifted up his fist, carefully aiming it at Lao-Shi's ear. However, Lao-Shi reached up with his tail and wrapped it around Rong's ankle, making the Huntsclan apprentice grunt as he was pulled off of Lao-Shi's back.

Stopping in the air, Lao-Shi turned around as he held Rong upside down, Rong's arms dangling as the Huntsclan apprentice glared up at his dragon captor. "This isn't the end, dragon!" Rong growled. "You can't stop me. I'll have my revenge for what you and you thankfully deceased partner in vileness did to me! I will slay y-!"

However, after Rong had referred to Bao, Lao-Shi growled, tossing the Huntsclan member away before he could finish.

Shouting with anger, Rong somersaulted in the air as he fell back down to the roof of the building that Sade was on. Upon hitting the building, Rong grunted as his back collided with Sade, both of them falling backwards over the ledge of the roof. However, before they fell too far, both managed to reach out and grab onto the ledge, stopping their falls.

Looking down at the roof, Lao-Shi's angry expression softened. Assuming that the two hit the ground, Lao-Shi slowly started to lower himself down toward the ground. As soon as Lao-Shi had lowered himself down the side of the building, both Rong and Sade grunted as they jumped back onto the roof.

While Sade stayed still, Rong growled as crossed by Sade and started to run over to the edge of the roof. As soon as he reached it, Rong looked down just in time to see a bright light on the sidewalk. The second the light faded, Lao-Shi was in his human form, and he started to walk away.

Quickly, Rong turned around to see that Sade was walking toward him. "What were you doing?" She asked.

"Come on." He told her. "He's in his human form. We need to follow him."

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Lao-Shi arrived back at Canal Street Eatables. As Lao-Shi turned and reached for it, opening it and stepping inside, he was completely unaware of the two Huntsclan apprentices that we squatted on the roof of the shop, staring down on him as he entered.

"So..." Rong said as he and Sade both looked up. "...This is where he is staying."

"What now?" Sade asked.

LINE BREAK

Inside the training arena in the Huntslair, Huntscommander watched with both of his arms behind his back as his apprentice grunted as he threw a glowing green shuriken into a cardboard purple dragon. The shuriken planted into the dragon's chest area, another shuriken in the cardboard dragon's neck and another in the area of the dragon's heart.

"Very good, my apprentice." Huntscommander proclaimed, just as both Rong and Sade walked into the room, prompting Huntscommander to turn to the side at the sound of their footsteps.

"Aw..." Huntscommander acknowledged as he clasped his hands together, Sade and Rong stopping in front of him. "...Are you more familiar with the city now?"

"I guess, Huntscommander." Rong said respectfully. "I suppose that only time will tell."

"I see..." Huntscommander replied as he put both of his hands on his hips, his apprentice walking up to his side.

"Huntscommander, the reason we came here is because we were attacked by a dragon." Rong continued.

"Really?" Huntscommander's eyes widened in surprise. "Did you two slay the creature?" He asked as he returned his eyes to normal.

"No, but we did follow it to the place where it lives for later." Rong said. "Huntscommander, this is one of the two dragons that is responsible for my failure in Hong Kong."

"You don't say..." Huntscommander replied.

"I want my revenge." Rong finished as he clenched his own fist right in front of his face. "That's why we didn't slay the beast." He added as he lowered his hand. "I don't want this dragon to just be slain. My revenge must be sweet."

"Intriguing..." Huntscommander crossed his arms as he took this in. "...I like that. Not too many soldiers in this clan like to plot out their missions and really make their prey suffer."

"It's only fair." Rong said. "This dragon hurt me. It's personal. I want to hurt this dragon more than I have been hurt. I must find out what makes this dragon tick. To do that, spying must be done."

"I support your decision." Huntscommander said as he lowered his arms. "She will help you." He added as he pointed at Sade.

"As you wish, Huntscommander." Sade said respectfully as Huntscommander lowered his arm.

LINE BREAK

February 1st 1973

Both Donna and Lao-Shi stepped into Mr. Schneir's small office, where they found their boss sitting at his desk. "Is something wrong?" Lao-Shi asked.

"No, there isn't anything wrong, Lao-Shi." Mr. Schneir said as he leaned back in his chair. "Donna, it's been exactly a month since you got your last paycheck, right?"

"Yes, sir." Donna nodded once.

"Now, Lao-Shi..." Mr. Schneir continued as he leaned forward against his desk, placing his arms down. "...Usually, employees receive their paychecks every month, but I've decided that I'll just pay you on the same day as I pay Donna."

Mr. Schneir then reached down and pulled open a drawer. Both Donna and Lao-Shi stayed perfectly still as they heard papers rustling. Then, they finally watched Mr. Schneir rise out of his chair with two envelopes in one of his hands. Turning to the side, Mr. Schneir walked around his desk and walked over to Donna, stopping in front of her.

Donna watched as Mr. Schneir took one of the envelopes in his other hand and looked down at them. "Here." He said as he handed her the one in his left hand, and as Donna took it, he added: "You deserve it."

Then, Mr. Schneir stepped to the side before he crouched down to Lao-Shi's level. "This one's for you." He said as he offered it to him, Lao-Shi slowly reaching out for it as Mr. Schneir added: "You can get your daughter back now."

Hearing this, Lao-Shi's hand clamped onto the envelope.

LINE BREAK

Lao-Shi pulled the door to Canal Street Eatables open and stepped outside, turning and starting to walk away, completely unaware that both Rong and Sade were squatted down on the roof. "We should go after him." Sade said as she turned her head to the side to look at Rong.

"No." Was all Rong said.

"What?" Sade asked as her eyes widen. "Rong..." She continued as she turned her head back to normal. "...We've been spying on him for almost a month. Slaysir and Huntscommander are getting impatient, as am I."

"We'll wait a whole more month if we have to." Rong said as he turned his head to the side. "That dragon will return. When he does, we'll both be waiting."

LINE BREAK

Stepping into Tikva Orphanage, Lao-Shi looked around the front room, surprised to find that none of the kids were out playing.

"You're back?" Irene Shira asked as she walked over to and stopped in front of Lao-Shi, making Lao-Shi turn his head back to normal and look up at her.

LINE BREAK

Inside Irene's office, Loa-Shi sat in a chair while Irene sat at her desk, both facing each other. "May I ask why you have returned?" Irene asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lao-Shi asked. "I've come for my daughter. I have a job now and I'm getting paid every month. I also have a place to stay."

"Well, that may be so..." Irene said. "...But I'm afraid that adopting Susan is out of the question."

"Why?!" Lao-Shi demanded, his eyes widening as he stretched his arms out.

"Because..." Irene said softly. "...She was adopted about a week ago."

LINE BREAK

Stepping out of Canal Street Eatables, Donna reached into her pant pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Stopping at the curb, Donna looked down at she pulled open the packet and pulled out a cigarette. Sitting down at the curb, Donna put the cigarette into her mouth as she reached into her other pocket and pulled out a lighter.

On the roof, both Rong and Sade watched as she lit her cigarette. "Do you think she's a dragon as well?" Sade asked as she turned her head to the side to look at Rong.

"I don't care..." Rong growled. "...I just want the blue one. Him first, then we find out if she's a dragon or not..."

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Donna pulled her cigarette out of her mouth and blew out a puff of smoke, just as a sighing Lao-Shi reached her side. Turning to the side, Lao-Shi sat down right next to her and quickly put his head in his hands.

"There he is." Rong said as he and Sade continued to watch.

However, when Lao-Shi got a whiff of Donna's cigarette, he quickly lifted his head and turned his head to the side, angrily saying: "If you want to kill yourself, go ahead, but I don't want to get sick because of you. Get that thing out of my face."

"You are welcome to leave, Lao-Shi." Donna replied as she slowly brought her cigarette to her mouth again. "I was here first, so don't tell me what to do." Then, she put the cigarette back in her mouth.

"Fine..." Lao-Shi growled as he started to get up. As soon as he was standing, Lao-Shi quickly turned to the side and started to walk away. However, after only four steps, he stopped when he heard the sound of Donna's voice:

"Hey, weren't you supposed to get your daughter or something?"

Turning back around, Lao-Shi could see that Donna was staring at him, her head turned to the side. "I went to the orphanage." Lao-Shi said as he crossed his arms. "But my daughter was adopted a week ago. I missed my chance."

"No you didn't." Donna said. "She's your biological daughter, right?"

"Yes." Lao-Shi answered as he lowered his arms.

"Then go back to that orphanage and demand to know who has your daughter." Donna said as she narrowed her eyes. "Either that, or you can give up..."

LINE BREAK

Irene was still sitting at her desk, reading a book when she heard a loud thudding noise, making her jump in her seat. As soon as she recovered, Irene exhaled sharply as she closed her book, setting it down on her desk before she stood up, staring out into the hall, only to see Lao-Shi quickly turning around the corner and stepping into the office, his fists clenched.

"Was that you who made that noise?" Irene asked.

"That doesn't matter." Lao-Shi said as he walked closer to the desk. As soon as he reached the side of the chair, he grunted as he jumped up, landing on the chair, sitting down. "I came here for a reason."

"And what would that reason be?" Irene asked as she sat back down.

"I want you to tell me who adopted my daughter." Lao-Shi said as he narrowed his eyes.

"She's not your daughter anymore." Irene told him. "Look, I'm sorry, but she's been adopted."

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Lao-Shi's tail appeared from behind and moved to the side around the desk so that Irene could not see it. Then, it hit her in the back, making Irene gasp as she was thrown forward onto her desk, allowing Lao-Shi to reach out and grab her collar, bringing his face close to hers.

"Tell me..." He growled. "...Who adopted her...and where they live..."

LINE BREAK

Lao-Shi stood in front of a blue-colored house a few minutes later. Taking a deep breath, Lao-Shi started to walk up the stairs and finally reached the porch.

From inside the house, two knocks could against the door. About four seconds later, a woman's voice shouted: "I'm coming! Just a minute!"

Seconds later, a woman of about 35 with red hair, who wore a red T-shirt and a pair of jeans came walking down the stairs. Stepping off of the bottom step, the woman walked over to the door and grabbed the knob when she reached it, opening the door.

Looking outside, the woman looked down to see that Lao-Shi was looking up at her. "Mrs. Jennifer Allwood?"

"Yes?" The woman asked.

LINE BREAK

Lao-Shi was sitting in the kitchen of the house, facing Jennifer and her husband, who had short black hair and who wore a green button-up shirt and a pair of jeans. "The reason that I'm here..." Lao-Shi said as he reached into his shirt and pulled out the picture of Susan, which he held out in front of the two adults.

"Why do you have a photograph of our new daughter?" Jennifer's husband asked.

"Because she's my daughter." Lao-Shi told him.

"That's not possible..." Jennifer said as she shook her head once. "...We adopted Susan from the orphanage. She didn't have any parents."

"And if you are her father, then why was she in an orphanage?" Jennifer's husband demanded harshly.

"Chris..." His wife said in a rather surprised tone as she turned her head to the side to look at her husband.

"No, I should explain..." Lao-Shi said as he placed the photo of Susan face-down on the table, making Jennifer turn her head back to normal. "..."My wife died shortly after giving birth to Susan. When I say shortly, I mean that same night. I was devastated and couldn't handle the thought of taking care of her child. I had her put up for adoption, but I realize now..." As he finished, Lao-Shi lowered his head. "...That I never should have done that."

Both Jennifer and her husband watched as Lao-Shi lifted up his head again, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I came here when I found out that my daughter had found herself in an American orphanage. I've spent the last month working a steady job so that the orphanage would allow me to adopt her..."

LINE BREAK

Sitting in a room, young Susan watched a colored television set, so entranced by it that she was completely unaware that both of her parents walked into the room, Lao-Shi in-between them, Lao-Shi's eyes widening as he saw his daughter.

"I'll go talk to her..." Jennifer said as she turned her head to the side and looked down at Lao-Shi.

"Thank you." Was all Lao-Shi could say.

Looking back up, Jennifer started to walk over to Susan, who was still staring at the television, even as Jennifer reached her side. "Susan, honey." Jennifer said as she crouched down, finally getting Susan to turn her gaze away from the TV and to her adoptive mother.

"Oh, hey, Mommy." Susan smiled.

"Hey." Jennifer returned her smile as she reached up and placed her hand on Susan's shoulder. "Susan, honey, do you mind turning off the television for a few minutes?"

"Why, Mommy?"

"Well, you have a visitor who wants to see you."

"Who?" The five year old asked.

"Come on, Susan." Jennifer said as she pulled her hand away from her daughter's shoulder. "It will only be for a few minutes."

Sighing, Susan turned her head back to normal and slowly got up to her feet, slowly walking over to the television and turning it off. "Good girl." Jennifer said with a smile on her face as Lao-Shi walked over to Jennifer's side.

Susan turned back around and slowly walked back over to her mother. As soon as she reached her, Susan turned to the side, staring at Lao-Shi, who smiled, his eyes shining. "Who is this?" Susan asked, pointing.

"Now, Susan." Jennifer said in a motherly voice. "Haven't I told you that it isn't polite to point at people you don't know?" After saying this, Susan's eyes widened slightly as she lowered her finger.

"Hello, Susan." Lao-Shi said, and although his face looked bright and his tone was friendly, there was a hint of disappointment when he called his daughter by her given name. "My name is Lao-Shi."

"Hello, Lao-Shi." Susan said politely as she put her arms behind her back, her body giving off a shy vibe. "H...How do you know me?"

"Well, Susan." Lao-Shi said slowly. "You see...you know that you were adopted, right?"

"Yeah, a week ago." Susan said. Then, she smiled. "I'm really glad to be out of there."

"Well, you were there because you didn't have any parents, right?"

"Uh-huh..." Susan's smile faded for a moment before it returned, much bigger than before. "...But now I do!"

"You always had a parent, Susan." Lao-Shi said as he slowly lifted his hand up and started to move it toward Susan. "Me."

However, Lao-Shi stopped moving his hand toward her when Susan's smile immediately dropped upon hearing this news, a sight that would have looked comical if not for the circumstances.

"Wh...What?" Susan asked.

"I am your father, Susan." Lao-Shi said.

"No, no you're not." Susan said as she shook her head once.

"Susan, listen to me." Lao-Shi said calmly. "I am your father. I just...I put you up for adoption after you were born."

"But, if you're my daddy..." Susan said in a small voice. "...Then why did you put me up for adoption. And...who is my mommy?"

"Your mother passed away shortly after giving birth to you." Lao-Shi said softly. "As for why I gave you up, I'll...I'll tell you when you're older."

LINE BREAK

"What, Jennifer?" Chris asked as he and his wife finished walking down the stairs, the two of them turning to face each other, Chris crossing his arms as his wife spoke up: "I think we should allow him to have his daughter back."

"Why?" Chris demanded. "He gave her up. She's ours now!"

"Think about this, Chris..."

"No, you think about this, Jennifer." Chris said as he lowered his arms, pointing at his wife. "We can't have children. This is the only way we can raise a kid."

"I know." Jennifer said solemnly. "But I'd rather adopt a child who we can keep without me feeling guilty."

"Why would you feel guilty?" Chris asked, having lowered both of his arms now.

"Because Susan has actual family, Chris." She replied. "I'd rather adopt a child who has no one else."

LINE BREAK

Back in the room where Susan was, both Susan and Lao-Shi were staring at each other. "Please tell me why you didn't want me..." Susan said in a small, hurt voice.

"I told you that I'd tell you when you are older." Lao-Shi said gently. "It might be difficult for you to understand right now."

"Lao-Shi." However, the sound of Jennifer's voice made Lao-Shi gasp in surprise before he turned around, seeing both Jennifer and Chris standing in the doorway, Jennifer having a warm smile on her face as she lifted up her arm and used her hand to motion Lao-Shi over.

Stay here, Susan." Lao-Shi said as he turned his head to the side. Then, he turned his head back to normal and made his way over to Jennifer and Chris, who backed up into the hall, allowing Lao-Shi to walk out into the hall with them.

"Yes?" Lao-Shi asked as he looked up at them.

"We've decided..." Jennifer said as she and her husband looked down. "...To allow you to raise Susan."

LINE BREAK

At Tikva Orphanage, Chris and Lao-Shi were sitting, facing Irene at her desk while Susan stood in the corner, Jennifer crouched down and facing her. "Okay, Susan..." She said.

"What are we doing back here?" Susan asked.

"You're going to go live with your real daddy..." Jennifer said softly as she reached up and put a hand on Susan's shoulder. "...It's wrong for us to keep you from him. He's worked hard to find you. We can't ignore his need."

Meanwhile, at the desk, Irene moved a piece of paper toward Lao-Shi, a pen on the paper. "So, you have a job and a place to stay now?" She asked Lao-Shi as he picked up the pen.

"Yes." Lao-Shi said as he clicked the pen. "I just got my first payment today and my boss is allowing me to stay in the restaurant until I can afford a place to live."

"And where is this restaurant?" Irene asked before Lao-Shi hunched over and started to sign the paper.

"Uh, Canal Street Eatables."

"Well..." Irene said as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "...Be assured that I will be checking up on you two. If I deem Susan's lifestyle unsatisfactory, I will relieve you of the custody you hold. Understood?" She finished as Lao-Shi straightened and set the pen back down.

"Yes." He said.

"Good." Irene said as she lowered her arms. "Congratulations on finally getting your daughter."

LINE BREAK

The sun had started to go down over Canal Street Eatables, but still, Rong and Sade remained on the roof, crouched.

"They're still not back." Sade said as she turned her head to the side.

"I'm aware of that..." Rong replied.

"Well, maybe we should head back to the Huntslair..." Sade suggested as turned her head back to normal.

Meanwhile, Lao-Shi and Susan were walking back towards the shop, both of them licking ice cream cones and holding hands. "Do you like your ice cream, Susan?" Lao-Shi asked as he pulled his cone away, turning his head to the side.

"Mmm..." Susan replied as she continued to lick the ice cream, making Lao-Shi smile at her response. However, as he turned his head back to normal, his smile slowly faded.

"Susan." He said. "I am truly sorry that I had you put up for adoption. It was a mistake, but I'm here for you now. And I promise that I will tell you my reasoning. I just...think you should be a little bit older when you learn why..."

Seconds later, they arrived at the shop, and turned to the side. They released hands as Lao-Shi reached out and opened the door. Then, the two of them walked inside, neither Lao-Shi nor Susan knowing that Rong and Sade were watching them.

"Was that a child?" Sade asked with wide eyes.

"Hmm..." Rong narrowed, his eyes narrowing. "...Looks like it, doesn't it?"

"But why would he have a young girl?" Sade asked, turning her head to the side.

"I think it's his kid." Rong said as he turned his head to the side.

"Why would you think that?" Sade asked. "We never saw-"

"Because they were holding hands and because that child actually looks a little like him." Rong replied. "That's why. Now, I think you're right."

"About what?"

"About the fact that we should get back to the Huntslair." Rong said. "I have an idea..."

LINE BREAK

It was pitch black by the time that Sade and Rong got back to the Huntslair. Huntscommander and Slaysir were standing on their stands, Huntscommander's apprentice standing by Huntscommander's side when Rong and Sade entered the room.

"Another day and nothing to show for it?" Slaysir asked as the two stopped in front of them.

"Slaysir, we have something to show for our stake-out." Rong said. "Not even an hour ago, we saw the dragon return to his hideout. He had a little girl with him."

"So what?" Huntscommander demanded.

"I have reason to believe that the little girl is the dragon's young daughter." Rong reported. "In any case, the girl is important to him. We saw them holding hands and having ice cream together."

"What does this have to do with slaying the dragon?" Slaysir demanded as he narrowed his eyes.

"Everything." Huntscommander said as he turned his head back to normal. "But it's also about personal vengeance. Isn't that right?" He asked as he turned his head back to normal.

"Yes, sir." Rong said respectfully. "I want this dragon to suffer before he dies."

"And what are you going to do to make him suffer?" Slaysir asked.

"Kidnap the girl." Rong answered, his eyes narrowing.

LINE BREAK

A steel mechanical door slid open, allowing Huntscommander to walk into the dark room, followed by Sade and Rong. "In here is everything you'll need." He said as both Rong and Sade reached his right side.

"Thank you, sir." Rong said politely as he stepped forward, taking a look at the wall in front of him, where there were swords, knives, bombs, and whip-like weapons and even a bow. "Get a box." Rong ordered as she turned around to face Sade, who nodded once, turned and walked out of the room.

Then, Rong turned back around and made his way over to the wall. Stopping in front of the whip-like weapons, Rong reached up and pulled off two of the whip-like weapons, just as Sade walked back into the room with a box in her hands.

"What do you want me to do with this?" She asked him.

"Fill it with as many weapons as you can fit." Rong told her. "For tomorrow..." He continued as he turned around. "...We strike and slay the dragon."

LINE BREAK

Another steel, metal door slid open and once again, Huntscommander walked inside the dark room, Rong at his side, while Sade walked in behind them, a full box of weapons in her hands.

"That..." Huntscommander said as he pointed to the center of the room, right at a brand new rectangular vehicle with jet packs on the back. "...Is brand new...and it will serve as a quick way to make your getaway. The dragon will come after you, but this way, you will be able to lead him to his doom..."

LINE BREAK

Late the next morning, the rectangular vehicle flew silently through the air and landed on the roof of Canal Street Eatables. Holding his whip-like weapon, Rong jumped out on the side, while Sade, also holding a whip-like weapon, slowly climbed over the side and gently set her feet down.

"Come on." Rong said as he turned around. "Let's go in."

LINE BREAK

Inside Canal Street Eatables, Susan was sitting on the counter facing the door with her feet dangling over the side of the counter. Donna was hunched over the counter as well. Turning her head to the side, Donna looked at Lao-Shi, who was standing at the end of the counter, facing her.

"You've got a cute kid." Donna said.

"Thanks." Was Lao-Shi's reply, just before he heard the sound of Mr. Schneir's voice calling for him:

"Lao-Shi, I have an order for you to deliver!"

As she watched Lao-Shi sigh and look down at the floor, Donna smiled. "Don't worry." She said, making Lao-Shi look up. "There's not much going on. I'll entertain your daughter until you get back."

"Thanks." Lao-Shi gave her a small smile.

"Don't mention it." Donna finished right before Lao-Shi turned around and walked away, walking into the back of the shop. As soon as Lao-Shi was gone, Donna turned her head back to normal, just as Susan gasped.

Before Donna could ask Susan what was wrong, she saw what was wrong. She saw two people wearing strange outfits and holding whip-like weapons right outside the door. From outside, Rong pushed the door open, causing the bell above the door to ring as he stepped inside, Sade following him inside.

"Can I help you?" Donna had a rather nervous look on her face as she watched Rong walk over to where Susan was sitting, finally reaching her as Susan's eyes widened. "Wh...What are you doing?" Donna asked, however, a few inches away, Sade cracked her whip-like weapon, sending a glowing green ball of plasma right toward Donna.

LINE BREAK

"Here you are, Lao-Shi..." Mr. Schneir said as he crouched down, handing Lao-Shi a plastic bag with one hand. Once Lao-Shi took it, Mr. Schneir held out his other hand, handing over a small piece of paper. "...Deliver the food to this address..." He said as Lao-Shi took the paper.

"I w-" Lao-Shi started, but before he could finish, he was cut off by the sound of a shrill shriek, making his eyes widen. "What was that?" Lao-Shi asked as he whirled around.

LINE BREAK

Both Lao-Shi and Mr. Schneir ran into the front room, both looking around the shop until they found Donna lying on her side on the floor, Susan no longer sitting on the counter.

"Donna!" Lao-Shi shouted as he and Mr. Schneir rushed over to her and crouched down at her side. "Is she okay?" Lao-Shi asked as Mr. Schneir reached over to Donna and lifted her up, Donna's head dropping to the side and she took a deep breath as she slept.

"She's breathing." Mr. Schneir said. "So, she's just unconscious."

After hearing this, Lao-Shi turned his head to the side and slowly stood up. Then, he turned to the side and quickly walked over to the door, making Mr. Schneir turn his head to the side. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"My daughter's missing." Lao-Shi said as he reached the door.

From outside, the door to Canal Street Eatables opened, causing the bell to ring as Lao-Shi ran into the street. Reaching the middle of the street, Lao-Shi quickly turned to the side when he heard a scream of fear coming from up above, the screamer sounding like Susan. Looking up into the air, Lao-Shi could see the rectangular vehicle rising into the air over the street and starting to fly away, just as another scream came from Susan, which was coming from the vehicle.

"Susan!" Lao-Shi gasped as the vehicle got farther and farther away.

Without even thinking of his surroundings, Lao-Shi gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he allowed himself to be engulfed by a bright light. As the light faded, Lao-Shi flew into the air in his dragon form.

LINE BREAK

Up in the vehicle, Sade was sitting at the wheel, flying it, her eyes narrowed as Susan wailed with fright as she sat in the back, cowering as Rong stood over her. "Would you mind shutting that brat up?!" Sade snapped as she turned her head to the side.

"Shut up!" Rong shouted in annoyance as he looked down at the wailing Susan. "Be quiet...please!"

However, this did not persuade Susan to calm down. It only made her wail louder. Growling in annoyance, Rong clenched his fists as he brought up his foot, kicking Susan right in the face, making Susan cease her wailing as she fell back against the side.

Looking up from the girl he just kicked, Rong's eyes widened as he saw that Lao-Shi was flying after them. "Sade, he's following us." Rong said as he turned his head to the side. "Go faster!"

As the vehicle whirred as it flew faster, Rong leaned over and rolled Susan over, making her whimper, and then picked her up by her hair, holding her up for Lao-Shi to see. "You better come and get her, dragon!" Rong shouted, while Susan could only whimper in pain, blood running down her face from her nose.

Flying after the hunters, Lao-Shi's eyes widened before he narrowed his eyes and growled, starting to pick up his speed.

"Excellent..." Rong said as he brought his foot back, putting it down on one of the knives that he had brought, bringing it closer. then, he managed to kick it up to his hand. With a grunt, Rong threw it at Lao-Shi, who managed to quickly dive down to avoid it, disappearing from view, making Rong's eyes widen. However, he quickly glanced from side to side.

Meanwhile, as she continued flying, Sade could see that they were coming up on the Manhattan Bridge.

"Uh, Sade..." Rong said as he turned his head to the side. "...I lost sight of hi-"

However, before he could finish, he grunted as the entire back of the vehicle jerked, throwing Rong off of his feet. The jerk made the entire vehicle flip over, throwing the now screaming Sade out of her seat.

As the vehicle flipped over the first deck that was high above the street, Sade, Rong, Susan and the box of weapons all landed on the deck. However, the box of weapons rolled across the deck and tumbled off of the deck and to the street below, many weapons and bombs falling out the box and to the ground.

Meanwhile, the vehicle spun as it fall to the street, finally landing and causing a massive jolt, causing many oncoming cars to come to a screeching halt.

Meanwhile, only one bomb remained on the deck and it rolled once in a circle before it broke off into a line and rolled over to where Susan was lying on her side, unconscious, stopping right at her stomach. From behind her, Rong grunted as he slowly climbed up onto his feet, immediately seeing Sade lying on her stomach on the other end of the deck, seemingly unconscious. However, Rong was then forced to turn to the side as he sensed Lao-Shi, who landed on the deck as well.

"It ends now, dragon!" Rong hissed as he knelt down, picking up his whip-like weapon that was on his side. As he did this, Sade moaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"It doesn't have to be like this, hunter!" Lao-Shi told him sternly. "Why are you even doing this?"

"Why? WHY?!" Rong shouted, his eyes narrowing with rage, while Sade slowly picked herself up on her hands, watching as Lao-Shi took a few steps to the side so that his scaly back was to her.

"Because dragon..." Rong answered as he turned to the side so that he was facing Lao-Shi. "...Because you DID THIS TO ME!" He shouted as he reached up and pulled off his mask, throwing it to the side and revealing his face, which had several spots that were charred black, the rest of his face having red staining. Seeing this, Sade gasped as her eyes widened with horror.

"Now die!" Rong shouted, jumping over the unconscious Susan and running toward Lao-Shi with a battle cry, only to grunt as Lao-Shi's tail slammed into his chest, making him grunt as he was thrown back, hitting the deck on his back after flying over Susan.

Lowering his tail, Lao-Shi kept his gaze on Rong, until he heard a yell coming from behind him. Then, Lao-Shi grunted as Sade hit him from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Groaning, Rong sat up just in time to see Lao-Shi grunting as he walked toward the edge of the deck they were on. As soon as Lao-Shi reached it, he grunted as he brought his tail up, wrapping it around Sade's ankle and making her scream as she was quickly pulled off, now dangling upside down, her eyes widening as she stared down at the empty street below.

Meanwhile, Lao-Shi could only watch as Rong rushed over and turned to the side with his whip-like weapon in his hand. Narrowing his eyes, Rong took the right stance as he started to twirl it. "A hostage won't save you..." He growled.

"No." Lao-Shi said as he held up both of his clawed hands. "Don't do this. If you attack, I will have no choice but to drop her. Just...let me and my daughter leave. Both you and your partner will be able to go back to the rest of your clan peacefully."

"Please listen to him, Rong." Sade pleaded as she looked up at Rong. "I don't want to die."

"Hmm, getting revenge or saving my partner?" Rong pretended to contemplate as he continued to twirl his weapon, reaching a finger up and putting it to his chain. "I choose..." He said as he lowered his hand, his weapon starting to glow. "...Revenge..."

Then, Rong cracked the whip, sending two glowing green balls of plasma toward Lao-Shi, making the blue dragon jump to the side, letting go of Sade in the process. Sade screamed in terror as she plummeted to the street below. Her screaming didn't end until about three seconds later when she hit the street face-first, her body reacting like a ragdoll.

After about another three seconds of lying on the ground, Sade moaned in pain as she slowly lifted her head up and stared out in front of herself for about five seconds before her vision started to blur. Another five seconds later, it became too blurry to make anything out. Letting out a small cough, blood splattered against the face area of her mask. Releasing a weak sigh, Sade's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Then, her head fell back down onto the cement.

Back up on the deck, Rong and Lao-Shi were now facing each other, no longer facing the side which Sade fell off of. With a grunt, Rong cracked his weapon, sending a green ball of plasma at Lao-Shi, who jumped to the side to dodge it.

Turning his head to the side, Rong spotted the bomb that was lying right in front of the still unconscious Susan. Turning around, Rong grunted as he jumped over to it, landing in a squatted position as he reached to the side and picked it up. Then, he stood back up and turned around, seeing Lao-Shi charging toward him.

With a grunt, Rong lashed out with his whip-like weapon, only to have Lao-Shi grab it in his claws. "I have you now, dragon." Rong said as he used his other hand to activate the bomb in his hand. "Now you'll detonate."

With a grunt, Rong threw the bomb at Lao-Shi, whose eyes widened in panic. However, he quickly calmed himself and narrowed his eyes as he threw the whip-like weapon to the side, which hit the bomb, sending both the whip and the bomb back to Rong.

Taking a step back, Lao-Shi watched as the end of the whip wrapped around Rong's waist as Rong was helpless to do anything about it, the whip strapping the now beeping bomb to his waist.

With wide, fearful eyes, Rong looked down and brought his hands to the ropes of the whips, releasing a pitiful whimper as he pulled at the ropes, with no avail.

Looking back up at Lao-Shi as the bomb beeped again, Rong narrowed his wide eyes. "If I die..." He growled. "...At least you'll die with me."

"I don't think so." Lao-Shi replied.

Grunting, Rong started to run toward Lao-Shi as the bomb beeped again, Lao-Shi hovering in the air and slamming his tail into Rong's chest again, throwing him back with such force that the grunting hunter not only went over Susan, but when his back collided on the deck, he bounced back and flipped over the edge, starting to fall.

Rong screamed as he fell, the bomb starting to beep much more often, one beep right after the other. After two seconds of falling, in which the hunter was half of the way down, the bomb detonated, destroying Rong in a fiery explosion that shook the bridge as Lao-Shi made his way to Susan, who was still unconscious.

However, the jolt made Susan moan as she rolled over onto her back while Lao-Shi knelt down, putting a gentle claw down on her forehead, making Susan slowly open her eyes. "Hello, Susan." The dragon gave her a smile as he spoke in her father's voice, making Susan gasp as her eyes widened.

"You're a...a dragon!"

"Yes, Susan." Lao-Shi said softly. "I am. Your mother was, too. And one of these days, you will be as well."

"I will?"

"Yes." Lao-Shi explained. "I'll explain when you're a little bit older."

"You have a lot of explaining to do when I'm older..." Susan couldn't help pointing out, making her father smile in amusement.

Within seconds, Lao-Shi was flying away from the bridge, his young daughter in both of his arms.

LINE BREAK

Back in the Huntslair, several uniformed hunters sat in chairs at stations with head-microphones and static-y screens. The hunters could hear a male news anchor's voice: "Breaking news. Today, just mere minutes ago, a strange looking aircraft crashed onto the Manhattan Bridge."

One of the hunters widened his eyes as the news report continued: "A body was found on the bridge, apparently having fallen to their death. The victim wore cultish attire and a face mask. If the victim was a member of a cult, it is not known what kind of cult it is. The only clue is that on her clothes, there was a red "H". There were also weapons found near her body. So far, no autopsy date has been made known."

"I'll lock in the frequency." The hunter said as he set to work, even as the report continued:

"Spectators on the bridge also reported seeing an explosion near the side of the bridge. It is not known at this time whether this was supposed to be an attack on the city."

LINE BREAK

The hunter who locked in the frequency ran into the room where Slaysir, Huntscommander and Huntscommander's apprentice were standing, along with the Chinese female Huntsclan master, who was at Slaysir's side.

"Master!" The hunter said as he stopped in front of Slaysir and quickly handed him the paper, which Slaysir reached out and took, holding it up to his eyes. Within seconds, his eyes narrowed and he crumpled the piece of paper with his fist, dropping it to the floor.

"What?" Huntscommander asked as he turned his head to the side.

"The two of them failed." Slaysir said as he crossed his arms. "My apprentice is dead. And yours..." He turned his head to the side to look at the female Chinese Huntsclan master. "...Is probably as well. Now I need to find a new apprentice..." He finished as he turned his head back to normal.

"Are we at risk of being discovered?" Huntscommander asked.

"No." Slaysir growled. "They have no clue about the Huntsclan. And it's going to remain that way..."

BLACKOUT; END

 **A/N: What did you think? Please review. Oh, and by the way, Huntscommander's apprentice is one of the two Huntsmasters seen in "Hero of the Hourglass". The second one will appear in the next film. They'll both also have lines as well.**


End file.
